


The Little Things In Life

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Johnlennon, M/M, McLennon, Oneshot, Princess - Freeform, Romance, cuddly, johnnyboy, macca - Freeform, nice, paulmccartney - Freeform, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: Paul gets something sweet from John.





	

Paul walked away from John with his arms crossed over his chest. He was upset with John, he sat down on his bed and didn't even want to think about him. John knocked on the door and opened Paul's door, slowly walking inside the room. “Paul I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you.”

>  “You called me chubby.”
> 
> “I didn't mean it in a bad way Paulie.. I meant your cheeks were chubby and it reminds me of a bunny. I'm sorry, I didn't think it was rude. I didn't think it would hurt your feelings..” Paul laid on his side and turned away from John again, closing his eyes. “Leave me alone.” He walked over to him and laid beside him, putting his head on Paul's cheek.
> 
> “I'm sorry.” He whispered. Paul didn't say anything, nor open his eyes either. John sighed and got up, walking to the door and going downstairs. He came back into the room with flowers in his hand. Paul opened his eyes and looked towards John, smiling a bit as he saw the flowers. John walked closer to him and smiled, gently handing him the flowers. “Beautiful flowers for my beautiful Paulie.” Paul giggled and looked at the flowers in his hands. “Thanks Johnny.” He leaned up and kissed John's cheek. “Alright fine you can lay with me.” John cheered and laid down on the bed next to Paul, holding him in his arms. Paul placed the flowers onto his nightstand and held onto John's hands as John entwined their fingers. “I love you, Macca.”

“I love you too, Johnny.”


End file.
